The present invention relates to a refrigerator, abrasive powder judging device and refrigerant oxidation judging device.
In a heat pump type refrigerator using a refrigerant, HFC refrigerants having the zero Ozone Depletion Potential are used as alternatives to HCFC refrigerants since the HCFC refrigerants having a high Ozone Depletion Potential have become a target of CFC gas regulations. In the refrigerator using this HFC refrigerant, mutual solubility between a refrigerating machine oil and the HFC refrigerant is one of important characteristics. Therefore, a synthetic oil such as an ether oil or ester oil is used as the refrigerating machine oil. However, the synthetic oil easily dissolves residual impurities that are not the refrigerating machine oil or the refrigerant because the synthetic oil has strong polarity. Therefore, there are problems of blocking by sludge or the like and initial defects after evaporation of the refrigerant in a depressurizing mechanism constituted by a motor-operated expansion valve. Hence, abnormality occurs in a refrigerating cycle, thereby deteriorating reliability.
Furthermore, there is no means for judging the amount of an abrasive powder discharged from a compressor or the like into a refrigerant circuit in the refrigerator. Therefore, the time when the abrasive powder should be removed cannot be determined. As a result, blocking by the abrasive powder and initial defects occur in the depressurizing mechanism constituted by the motor-operated expansion valve, and thereby there is a problem that reliability of the refrigerator cannot be secured for a long period.
Furthermore, there is another problem in the refrigerator that, since there is no means for judging the amount of decomposition products (toxic substances such as hydrofluoric acid, phosgene and so forth) generated due to refrigerant oxidation, the time when a deteriorated refrigerant should be replaced cannot be determined, and thereby reliability of the refrigerator cannot be secured for a long period.
An object of the present invention is to provide a refrigerator in which the degree of deterioration of a refrigerating machine oil can be judged with a simple structure, thereby blocking in a depressurizing mechanism is prevented, and reliability of the refrigerator can be maintained for a long period.
Furthermore, another object of the present invention is to provide an abrasive powder judging device with which the amount of an abrasive powder in a refrigerant circuit can be judged with a simple structure, and thereby blocking of a depressurizing mechanism is prevented, and reliability of a refrigerator or the like can be maintained for a long period.
Furthermore, yet another object of the present invention is to provide a refrigerant oxidation judging device with which the degree of oxidation of a refrigerant can be judged with a simple structure, and reliability of a refrigerator or the like can be maintained for a long period.
In order to achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a refrigerator comprising an oil deterioration judging device for judging a degree of deterioration of a refrigerating machine oil, wherein the oil deterioration judging device is disposed between a discharge side of a compressor and a gas closing valve, between a four-way directional control valve and the gas closing valve, or in a middle of a gas side connecting pipe.
According to the refrigerator having the above constitution, since a gas refrigerant containing much refrigerating machine oil is discharged from the compressor into a gas side pipe, the oil deterioration judging device is disposed between the discharge side of the compressor and the gas closing valve or between the four-way directional control valve and the gas closing valve (in a pipe that is on the gas side at the time of a heating operation). By the oil deterioration judging device, the degree of oil deterioration can be easily judged, and the degree of deterioration of the refrigerating machine oil can be judged with a simple structure. Based on the judgment result, a working medium (the refrigerant containing the refrigerating machine oil) is replaced as required, and thereby blocking of the depressurizing mechanism or the like can be prevented. Thus, reliability of the refrigerating machine can be maintained for a long period.
Furthermore, the refrigerator of the present invention is equipped with an oil deterioration judging device for judging the degree of deterioration of the refrigerating machine oil disposed in the gas side connecting pipe.
According to the refrigerator having the above constitution, since a gas refrigerant containing much refrigerating machine oil is discharged from the compressor into the gas side connecting pipe in a split type including an outdoor unit and an indoor unit, the oil deterioration judging device is attached to a connecting pipe, which is on the gas side at the time of a heating operation, among connecting pipes for connecting the outdoor unit and the indoor unit. By the oil deterioration judging device, the degree of oil deterioration can be easily judged, and the degree of deterioration of the refrigerating machine oil can be judged with a simple structure. Based on the judgment result, a working medium (the refrigerant containing the refrigerating machine oil) is replaced as required. Thereby, reliability of the refrigerating machine can be maintained for a long period. Furthermore, the present invention can be applied with a simple structure without changing the design of the outdoor unit and the indoor unit. The present invention can also be applied easily in an existing air conditioner by replacing its connecting pipe with the connecting pipe equipped with the oil deterioration judging device.
In the refrigerator according one embodiment of the present invention, an HFC refrigerant is used.
According to the refrigerator of the above embodiment, since a synthetic oil such as an ether oil, ester oil or the like has strong polarity, which synthetic oil is used as a refrigerating machine oil having mutual solubility with the HFC refrigerant, it easily dissolve residual impurities that are not the refrigerating machine oil or the refrigerant. Therefore, blocking with sludge or initial defects are easily generated in the depressurizing mechanism constituted by a motor-operated expansion valve. However, by early detection of deterioration of the refrigerating machine oil with use of the oil deterioration judging device, measures such as replacement of the refrigerant containing the refrigerating machine oil or the like can be taken before trouble occurs.
In the refrigerator according one embodiment of the present invention, an R32 refrigerant or a mixed refrigerant containing at least 70 weight % or more of R32 is used.
According to the refrigerator of the above embodiment, since a synthetic oil such as an ether oil, ester oil or the like has strong polarity, which synthetic oil is used as a refrigerating machine oil having mutual solubility with the an R32 refrigerant or a mixed refrigerant containing at least 70 weight % or more of R32, it easily dissolve residual impurities that are not the refrigerating machine oil or the refrigerant. Therefore, blocking with sludge or initial defects are easily generated in the depressurizing mechanism constituted by a motor-operated expansion valve. However, by early detection of deterioration of the refrigerating machine oil with use of the oil deterioration judging device, measures such as replacement of the refrigerant containing the refrigerating machine oil or the like can be taken before trouble occurs.
In the refrigerator according one embodiment of the present invention, a simple judging unit is included in the oil deterioration judging device.
According to the refrigerator of the above embodiment, the oil deterioration judging device includes for example coating with a chemical substance that changes its color in response to moisture, and has a simple judging unit for judging the degree of moisture content by is comparing with the color of the chemical substance. Thereby, the degree of oil deterioration can be easily judged.
In the refrigerator according one embodiment of the present invention, the oil deterioration judging device includes a simple judging unit coated with a pigment with which oil oxidation can be judged.
According to the refrigerator of the above embodiment, the degree of oil oxidation is judged by a color of the simple judging unit coated with the pigment that changes its color depending on the degree of oil oxidation. In the case of for example a pH indicator as the pigment, the degree of oil oxidation can be easily judged by the change of the color of the pH indicator.
In the refrigerator according one embodiment of the present invention, a judgment table for judging a degree of oil oxidation is included.
According to the refrigerator of the above embodiment, the degree of oil deterioration can be easily judged at site by using the judgment table for judgement under comparison with the color of the pigment.
The present invention also provides an abrasive powder judging device comprising a magnet with which an amount of an abrasive powder in a refrigerant circuit is judged.
According to the abrasive powder judging device having the above constitution, the degree of the amount of the abrasive powder contained in the refrigerant can be judged by the amount of abrasive powder attached to the magnet. Therefore, the degree of the abrasive powder in the refrigerant circuit can be judged with a simple structure. Based on the judgment result, a working medium (the refrigerant containing the refrigerating machine oil) is replaced as required. Thereby, blocking of the depressurizing mechanism or the like can be prevented. Thus, reliability of the refrigerating machine can be maintained for a long period.
In the refrigerator according one embodiment of the present invention, a judgment table for judging the amount of the abrasive powder is included.
According to the abrasive powder judging device of the above embodiment, the degree of the amount of the abrasive powder contained in the refrigerant can be easily judged at site by using the judgment table for judgement under comparison with the amount of the abrasive powder attached to the magnet.
The present invention provides a refrigerator comprising the above abrasive powder judging device,
According to the refrigerator having the above constitution, the amount of the abrasive powder contained in the refrigerant circuit is judged by the abrasive powder judging device. Based on the judgment result, the abrasive powder is removed as required. Thus, reliability of the refrigerator can be maintained for a long period.
The present invention provides a refrigerant oxidation judging device comprising a simple judging unit coated with a pigment with which refrigerant oxidation is judged.
According to the refrigerant oxidation judging device having the above constitution, the degree of refrigerant oxidation is judged by the color of the simple judging unit coated with a pigment that changes its color depending on the degree of refrigerant oxidation. By using, for example, a pH indicator as the pigment, the degree of oxidation of the refrigerant can be easily judged by the change of the color of the pH indicator. Therefore, the degree of oxidation of the refrigerant can be judged with a simple structure. Based on the judgment result, a working medium (the refrigerant containing the refrigerating machine oil) is replaced as required, and thereby occurrence of trouble due to a toxic substance, which is a decomposition product of the refrigerant, can be prevented. Thus, reliability of the refrigerating machine can be maintained for a long period.
In the refrigerator according one embodiment of the present invention, a judgment table is included for judging a degree of refrigerant oxidation.
According to the refrigerant oxidation judging device having the above constitution, the degree of refrigerant deterioration can be easily judged at site by using the judgment table for judgement under comparison with the color of the pigment.
The present invention provides a refrigerator comprising the refrigerant oxidation judging device according to claim 10.
According to the refrigerator having the above constitution, the degree of oxidation of the refrigerant is judged by the refrigerant oxidation judging device. Based on the judgment result, a working medium (the refrigerant containing the refrigerating machine oil) is replaced as required. Thereby, hydrofluoric acid, phosgene or the like, which is a decomposition product of the refrigerant, can be removed. Thus, reliability of the refrigerating machine can be maintained for a long period.